


Timber

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: post not what he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Post 'Not What He Seems'} Dipper tapped the end of his pen on his chin as his eyes darted around the dimly light room. After that summer four years ago his parents felt something was wrong with their boy but they kept sending him up to their accursed uncle with his traitorous sister. The journal was true. There really is no one you can trust... {One-Shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timber

**Author's Note:**

> First gravity falls fanfiction, here goes nothing eh? Based on the song ‘Personal Demons’ by Rufus Rex! Great song, you should go check out. This is older Pine twins, around 16, Stanley is the one that exited the portal, and ignores the events of anything after not what he seems as this fic was written before any new episodes. I saw a lot of dark!Dipper theories and art, and though I highly doubt it will go to the extremes like this fic does, I still enjoyed writing it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Dipper tapped the end of his pen on his chin as his eyes darted around the dimly lightroom. The candle on the wooden desk flickered lighting up the boys features. Pale skin suggested he had yet to go outside in a while, messy hair and dirty clothes showed he did little for self care, dark bags under his eyes made it obvious he hadn’t slept in a long time. Plates were scattered in a corner. The walls were covered in ink and carvings of messages and eyes. ‘Trust no one’ said a message carved above the bed in the corner. ‘Lies, lies, everyone lies’ was above the door. 

There was another bed in the corner, however it was bare of blankets and anything that would have made it comfortable to sleep in. A while ago there used to be someone else in this room, but she couldn’t deal with the glares sent her way, the way he would go out of his way to avoid her, and the silence when the two were alone as she had long given up begging for him to say something. Her missing presence was hardly noted as he still looked over his shoulder every once in a while even when there was no one else in the room, or at least no one that could be seen by the naked eye. Dipper insisted he was being watched, and at least with the eyes on the wall he knew where the glares were coming from. 

 

He didn’t even bother to turn around when the door opened and a plate of food was put on the ground. He did note however, the pause before they closed the door. He got up and lumbered over to the food. Stancakes. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the plate and sniffed the food. Maybe the people downstairs had finally gotten tired of him and had planted rat poison in his food. They were always conspiring against him, only now did he work up the will to abandon them. After that summer four years ago his parents felt something was wrong with their boy but they kept sending him up to their accursed uncle with his traitorous sister. Seeds of doubt were planted in his mind when she refused to press the button, believing the conman over her own flesh and blood! Every year since she was always doing something. First it was small like ‘accidentally’ spilling pitt soda on him then it got bigger and bigger. He drew the line when she publicly humiliated him. She cried and insisted it was an accident, she had no intent for it to have played out that way. Begged to be forgiven. Lies. Since then he locked himself up in their room, only leaving to use the washroom. 

He placed the plate on the desk and started pacing in his room. The eyes engraved in the wood watched him as his feet hit the wood. Back and forth, back and forth...He stopped when he noticed the shadow from under the door. They were watching him. Thinking he was crazy. He wasn’t, no matter what they said. He stopped and glared at the door. Hoping that they would leave. No such luck. Rage filled his being as he turned and grabbed a plate from a past meal and chucked it at the door. It broke apart on contact and bits of glass scattered on the floor, but the shadow didn't move, infact, it stretched deeper into the boys shelter. Eyes widened and he backed up against the closet door as it reached the wall opposite from the door and was now crawling up said wall. He felt like a cornered animal as it covered a part where a large eye was on the wall. The boy was now terrified. and tears started to exit his eyes as the shadow soon expanded into a triangle with the unholy eye in its center. “N-n-no.” He started shaking his head in denial as the eye glowed a certain unmistakable shade of yellow. 

“Long time no see, Pine tree!”

 

Mabel washed the pots and pans in the sink as the two Stan twins ‘cleaned’ the table. AKA, dumping the scraps in Waddles foodbowl. Her sweater’s sleeves were pushed up as she scrubbed away at the dishes. It was thursday, in the past it would be Dippers turn to wash the dishes… Mabel shook the thought out of her head and went back to scrubbing. There was only the mixing bowl and the frying pan to wash, stancakes were one of the easier messes to clean. She could hear Waddles munching on the leftovers and gave a small smile. Her pig never failed to cheer her up, if even for a little bit. She sighed and cast a look at the direction of the stairs. They were running out of clean plates, it was time to enter the room and collect the dishes for a load. She hated opening the door and seeing the mess her brother had become, every single time it she saw him she felt guilt and had to stop herself from running up and hugging him. The look he gave her when she did wrap her arms around him was cold enough to freeze water. 

She had just finished the bowl when the sound of shattering glass came from up stairs. Her head shot around and she could hear Stan and Stanley both getting up. She ran towards the source and was already on the third step when the screaming started. The Stan twins were behind her as she reached the attic door. The screams emiting from behind it were blood-curling. The door was locked and after a brief panic, Mabel started throwing herself against the door. 

“Step aside!” Mabel watched as now both Stan twins threw themselves against the doors. The screams had now died down to whimpers and that scared Mabel even more. 

“Dipper? Dipper!” Mabel yelled. Hoping, praying, for a response. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the other side went dead silent. It was at this moment that the door opened, sending Stanford and Stanley tumbling in as if in some comedy. Mabel entered the room, tears in her eyes as she saw the open window and the words carved into the wall straight ahead.

‘Pine Trees sure are fun to watch when they finally fall to gravity.’


End file.
